


Courage Found in Still Waters

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ancient China, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: For the last three nights, the same man has sat beside the edge of his pool and watched the water for at least an hour. Junmyeon questions the purpose for the beautiful stranger to need to spend his time here and not resting.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	Courage Found in Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to experiment with this theme a bit more and when I got my inspiration for this one, it flew by. I think I wrote, edited and finalised this in under two hours and was suddenly ready to go with it. I'm not one hundred percent with the title but I'd love to explore this world a little more as 1000 words really didn't feel like enough this time.   
> Either way, as always, I hope you enjoy!

Junmyeon pushes himself deeper under the water's surface, into the shadows. His tail curls gently through the water but he does his best to keep the movements small, just in case someone notices his presence. For the last three nights, the same man has sat beside the edge of his pool and watched the water for at least an hour. The fish that flick through the water match Junmyeon’s tail in their red and white colourings. 

Night times have always been Junmyeon’s escape. Whilst he’s not forced to shift every day, it becomes uncomfortable if he delays the shift more than two or three nights. Since he’s been sent to the palace to talk of peace with the prince there, he’s been more on edge than normal. Whilst tales of merfolk aren’t revolutionary, they’re still stories and Junmyeon doesn’t want there to be any reason he’s suspected of being one. 

When the man had appeared again this evening, Junmyeon had forced himself beneath the surface hurriedly, afraid his secret would be broken. Even with the water slightly distorting his features, Junmyeon can tell this stranger is certainly beautiful. He’s pale with jet black hair and the robes he wears barely swish against the floor. The robes this time are ceremonial in form. Grey detailing meticulously placed over the black silk, he bears the mark of blessing from the ceremony on his face. Curving over the right side of his face, the marking is graceful, framing his features. Junmyeon finds himself floating closer, wanting to better see the lines. The lanterns frame him in light despite the depth of night surrounding him. With the red of the palace behind him, the stranger looks almost ethereal. 

Junmyeon doesn’t realise he’s drifted too close until the man drops to his knees and lifts water into his hands. The stranger brings the water to his face, and the mark runs, dripping from his nose, jaw and brow. As the man recollects himself and gathers more water into his hands, he glimpses Junmyeon beneath the surface. 

“Show yourself!” The man demands in clear chinese. Junmyeon does his best translating in his head, deciding it best to obey lest the stranger wake the rest of the palace. Moving slowly, Junmyeon gently rises from the shadows until he’s just beneath the surface. A silent exchange passes between them before Junmyeon forces himself into the night air. He takes a few slow blinks, adjusting to the cool night air. 

“Good evening.” Junmyeon does his best to keep his voice level and unthreatening. He doesn’t look completely like his human form, but his features are possibly obvious enough that the man could recognise him. 

“Good evening.” The stranger responds, thankfully his tone lacks any of the aggression it had previously. He’s noticeably less tense than before Junmyeon surfaced so Junmyeon has hope that he isn’t at risk. “Who are you?” 

“I am who I am. I’m afraid I can’t give you my name.” Trying his best to keep his secret, Junmyeon holds his tongue a little. The stranger tilts his head at the response but he seems to move forward. 

“My name is Yixing.” With gentle words, the stranger reveals himself to be the very prince that Junmyeon has come here to speak with. “Are you…” 

The question trails off and Junmyeon grins at the question. Feeling a sudden wave of safety and excitement at having someone know his secret, Junmyeon retreats to the centre of the small pool. Unable to fight his smile, Junmyeon dives beneath the water. Using the strong muscles of his tail, he arches out of the water briefly before surging back under. He catches the expression on Yixing’s face being one of wonder rather than fear and as he swims back towards Yixing, he daringly flicks his tail. It sends a small arc of water into Yixing’s face and the prince recoils in shock. Playfully, Yixing grins and bends to the water. Before long the two of them are splashing each other and Junmyeon takes Yixing’s hand and tugs slightly towards the water. There’s no intention to actually pull Yixing into the water with his but Yixing slips and struggles to regain his balance. In an effort to stop Yixing from falling, Junmyeon pushes himself up and out of the water hard and he catches Yixing against him as they both fall back to the floor. 

Junmyeon is acutely aware of everything suddenly. The feel of the silk against his far too bare skin, the closeness of their faces, the water dripping off him to the floor, everything feels so sharp. A long, heavy moment of silence passes before Yixing breaks it by laughing. 

“I guess your grace on earth is less than your grace in the water.” His smile is infectious and Junmyeon finds himself joining in with the giggling. 

“My apologies that I’m less capable on my feet than in the water.” The atmosphere is soft and Junmyeon warms despite the cooling water. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to retrieve my robe…” 

Politely, Yixing averts his gaze as Junmyeon retrieves the soft blue robe he’d brought with him. Once safely covered, he returns to Yixing, smile still on his face. 

“Wait…” Yixing says, climbing back to his feet. “You’re the ambassador they’ve sent! I can’t believe it.” 

Junmyeon’s cheeks colour. Options start running through his head on how to cope with the fallout of this, but Yixing takes his hands before he’s unable to run through any of them. 

“I look forward to working together. This is wonderful.” The smile Yixing flashes weakens Junmyeon enough for him to smile back. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No, no, the opposite. I look forward to seeing you both in the day and, if you’d like, the night as well.” There’s a long pause as Junmyeon adjusts. His mind swirls, before Junmyeon decides to simply follow his heart for once.

“I’d like that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much and I wish I had more words to draw out their interaction but as always, I get lost in my world >.<   
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small fic :3


End file.
